


Raindrops

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: "Team as family" is an over-optimistic phrase





	Raindrops

“Hana?”

 

Hana looked up from under her rain-soaked hair. Satya didn’t know if her eyes were red from the ocean or from something trickier. Hana didn’t reply, and Satya repeated again, louder, covering the storm.

 

Hana was soaked throughout. Her jacket and sweatpants hung listlessly on her body, making her seem extra small. Satya itched to rush her into her own room or back to Hana’s so she could make her change into some dry and clean-smelling clothes, but Hana hated to be coddled.

 

“Do you wish to come in?” Satya asked calmly.

 

“You’re not going to ask why I’m here?” Hana’s voice sounded shrill and rough at the same time.

 

Turmeric tea. Satya’s hands itched. She folded them over one another.

 

“No,” she said simply. “You do not need a reason.”

 

Hana shrugged. Satya stepped aside and Hana, with a hint of rare hesitation, lingered.

 

“I’m all dirty,” she said, eyeing Satya carefully.

 

Satya squared her shoulders. “I’m sure I will survive some raindrops.”

 

Hana shuffled in. Satya pulled out a chair for her at the small glass table she used for drinking teas with – various people. The coffee table set was elegant and sturdy. It was a gift from Hanzo. Hana slumped into the chair, it held onto her little stature and the million silent weights Hana held inside her head. Satya brewed her tea quietly.

 

“It might not be to your liking,” Satya warned when she poured Hana a cup. She didn’t reply, sipping it.

 

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Hana murmured.

 

“You were enjoying the storm?” Satya asked.

 

“No. I hate the rain.”

 

“I saw you out by the ocean.”

 

“What did you see?”

 

“Just you.”

 

Hana sipped her tea.

 

Satya made sure her eyes did not linger too long on the other woman. Satya didn’t turn on lights. She forgot to. The room was lit only by the gray storm clouds outside her window, overlooking the sea. Hana’s footsteps had long been buried by the waves, but Satya remembered exactly where they had been. Drags of them, made by someone running.

 

“I don’t….” Hana started. Her face red. Only now did Satya noticed the smeared eyeliner that blended almost seamlessly with Hana’s dark circles. Hana looked at Satya, wordlessly gaping.

 

“I…I…” Hana’s eyes welled up with tears. “Recently…I…felt so...breathless…so tight…like I’m bursting…”

 

Hana lowered her face. Satya forced herself to sit still.

 

“But…” She sobbed. “But…it’s from the outside…I’m bursting from the outside. I can’t stream, I can’t play games. I’m behind on schoolwork, failing to save my teammates in stimulation…”

 

“Keep going,” Satya whispered.

 

“I feel so alone,” Hana said. “Everyone – has their own… problems here. No… one is okay…” she sobbed. “I don’t know…how to…help…I feel like – I’m screaming in my head all the time…”

 

Hana slumped forward. Satya’s posture shattered. She pulled Hana into her arms and Hana’s sobs turned into wails as soon as she buried her face into Satya’s shoulder. Satya squeezed Hana in her arms with all her might, and she wished she could hug harder.

 

“I know, Hana,” Satya said. She felt all the fears and problems of her own that no single soul on this base could understand echoing with Hana’s cry. The sheer loneliness each and one of them felt, knowing a part of them will always remain alone. Satya felt the raindrops on her shoulder. It could easily have been her own. “I know.”  

 


End file.
